


【人外/西幻】堕落的猎人

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, vampire, 人外, 吸血鬼, 西幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名猎人激怒了吸血鬼亲王。
Kudos: 15





	【人外/西幻】堕落的猎人

亚伯拉罕家族的长女惹怒了吸血鬼亲王。  
身为集团血猎家族的女儿，米诺斯娜信奉着“英勇、牺牲、荣誉”的信条。她的确是家族的荣耀。她的弓箭曾使众多吸血鬼头疼——毕竟，那冰冷的箭头曾穿透无数同族的心脏。虽说这种血液都冷透的生物不会产生什么同情心理，但谁会想在身上徒增伤口呢？  
因此，米诺斯娜标志性的金发、冰封的表情以及利索得近乎残酷的身手，是巴尔干这一代地区的吸血鬼们需要谨慎对待的对象。  
而就在三天前，亲王觉醒了。  
这位沉睡了三千多年的大人物，似乎只是因为心情稍微好了些，便睁开金色的眸子，从瑰丽的地宫里走出来。兴许是太久没有活动，他的步伐迈得十分缓慢，苍白瘦削的身影一路走过去，血仆和贵种吸血鬼们跪了一地。  
“最近是不是热闹得过头了，霍姆斯？”  
霍姆斯，这位因血统而傲慢的贵种，俯下身去亲吻亲王的鞋尖：“都是因为该死的猎人，我的亲王。那新生的猎手过于活跃了。”“哦，所以那些小家伙们竟令你这个两千多岁的吸血妖怪束手无策，是么？”霍姆斯愈发地低下头去：“是仆从们无能，我的王。竟干扰了您的安眠。”  
亲王倒是饶有兴趣地回忆青春：“倒也难得——上次这样出色的猎手还是在四千多年前，唔，那猎手拥有狼人的血统，着实费了些力气才将他的头拧下来。”  
霍姆斯轻轻抬头看向他们的王。  
那是非常俊美的容貌，上帝身边的天使曾因迷恋亲王而堕落。鎏金似的眼眸令霍姆斯想起镶嵌在亚瑟王冠冕上的金色菩提，据说是从遥远而神秘的东方大国传来的珍宝。当这样一双瑰丽的眼睛注视着你的时候，会不自觉沉醉其中的。黑色的长发有些凌乱，带着一种颓废的美感。衣服松松垮垮地套在身上。  
与传说中穿着贵族礼服、披着黑色高领斗篷的形象不同，亲王仅仅穿着素色的简单衣物，领口开得很低，露出锁骨。  
这样的亲王，哪怕混在人群中，也只会被认为是一个俊美过头的青年——除非他有意释放威压。  
霍姆斯没有亲眼见过王出阵千年之战，但吸血鬼们都知道，当年亲王是如何立在永恒之塔上，在上帝的注视下砍下大天使的头颅，又是如何使龙族的首领俯下身去跪在塔底。  
而同族等级压制，这种纯种吸血鬼与生俱来的能力，足以毫无条件地令他们这些高傲的血族屈膝下跪。  
就如同现在可怜的米诺斯娜一样。  
她在最后一次的赏金捕猎中，射伤了一位吸血鬼的肩膀，或许是因为屡战屡胜的战绩使她过于大意，或许是因为青年吸血鬼孱弱的身姿和俊美的容貌令她产生了犹疑。  
总之。  
下一个瞬间，她听到了耳边轻嗤的闷笑，然后颈边突然刺痛——奇耻大辱，赏金猎人被吸血鬼捕获了。  
手中弓箭铛地一声掉在地上，与潮湿腐烂的枯木枝混杂在一起。她白皙而纤细的手指无力地垂着——刚刚还有力地按在弓箭上呢。米诺斯娜目光涣散地享受着来自亲王的恩泽。  
良久。亲王松开手，她便无力地跪下去，柔顺的金发垂下来，同主人劲瘦的腰身一齐颤抖。连睫毛都在颤动，颈边的伤口还在淌血，她却在亲王的目光里不敢抬手擦拭。以往目光骁勇锐利的少女，此刻却如狼爪下的白兔一般。  
“你便是最近活跃过头的小家伙么？”亲王俯下身去端详她的脸。  
她被捏着下巴抬起脸。可怜的女孩儿，刚刚接受了纯血种亲王的恩泽，却没有得到吸食者的血液，还只是个卑贱的血仆。  
“真是美丽的女孩儿。”  
“这样的花朵，该盛开在温暖的后院里，为什么要来踏足这样恶劣的地方呢？”  
亲王声音柔和地问着，仿佛只是想扶起无意间跌倒的少女的好心人。可他的嘴角还带着她的血。温热的，美味的。  
或许是沉睡了太久，亲王发现这位猎人的血是难得的甘美。  
血仆在纯种吸血鬼面前，理应是百依百顺且怯懦的。  
可他却从她湛蓝的眼睛里看到了别的东西。  
“...罪恶的…恶魔…”女孩喘息着，用仅剩的毅力与亲王的威压搏斗，手指还试图去触摸她别在皮带里的匕首，“赌上…赌上亚伯拉罕家族的荣誉…你们终将会…”  
“哦，看来是个坚强的小家伙。”亲王突然有些兴趣，就这样将她的脖子扭断，也实在没什么意思。  
他叹息一声，轻轻划破了自己的食指。  
他的血滴在她的脸上，这令她瞬间发了狂。  
新生的血仆，本就饥渴着鲜血。何况是纯血种的亲王的血。  
她像吸毒的人渴望大麻那般，循着他的手指，他将她引向他的颈侧。  
“来这里。”  
“唔…轻一点，贵种的血可够你受的，小家伙。”  
由着她舔舐、咬破侧颈，然后颤抖着将自己的血饮下去。  
他苍白的手指抚摸着她浅金色的发，像是在抚摸着什么宠物。很漂亮的发色，他想，阳光也是这般的耀眼么？  
如果这位可爱的猎人，知道她从此再也不能出现在阳光下，只能在黑暗的世界里同他们一般——像是预见到什么令人欣喜的未来似的，亲王叹息着笑了。

亲王看起来是个很柔和的青年。  
但是他将她变成了同他一样的生物，享受着昔日的猎人臣服在他脚下的快（防屏蔽）感。并且，他从她寻到了更多前所未有的乐趣。  
比如，她的肩上纹着她未婚夫的名字，他便将那处皮肉整片地撕下。吸血鬼的愈合能力使她很快地恢复，于是他吻了吻她颤抖的唇，重新用匕首，认真地，一个字母一个字母地刻下亲王的真名。  
比如，他命令她为他去斩下其它猎人的头颅。当在血液的操控下亲手穿透未婚夫的胸膛时，她全身颤栗得几乎疯掉。可她的心脏早已不再跳动，只能从眼睛里涌出没有味道的泪。而他则从身后拥住她，嘉赏般咬着她的耳朵叹息：“真是个听话的好孩子。”  
比如，他知道她憎恶他，却无法了结自己——她既无法自杀，也无法杀死赐予了她永恒生命的亲王。并且亲王的血液令她永远保持清醒，不能像人类一样因精神崩溃而发疯。因此他很乐意用身体让她适应——要知道，这是无数吸血鬼梦寐以求的恩赐呢。  
“不如为我诞下一个孩子。”他诱惑着她，“反正已经回不去了，不如好好地享乐。”  
“你说呢，小猎人？”


End file.
